Serve, Protect and don't do a 'McNally'
by falling into heaven
Summary: Andy's being stubborn, Best is getting annoyed, Luke's being moody and Sam's fed up with all the commotion. A normal day for 15th division.


A/N: My first Rookie Blue fic, so please be kind! This is more of a test-drive, to see if I can keep the characters intact and not totally make you want to give up on RB...

Anyone else psyched about next season, when it comes out? And hoping for Sam/Andy to hook up again? 'Cos it was damn well hotter than Luke/Andy...

Disclaimer: i own neither Jack nor all. Though I _wish _I owned Ben Bass. Really, I do.

* * *

"I'm fine!" Andy insisted, massaging her temples to try and alleviate the dull throbbing in her head, not aided by her sudden discovery of how good Sam's arms looked as he folded them across his chest with a sigh, his expression practically screaming _she's an idiot!_ His mouth was set in a tight line, dark eyes flashing as they surveyed the damage to her body. An unfortunate chase had resulted in a torn uniform, her left side from her shoulder to her knee grazed, the skin beginning to blossom with bruises as she sat carefully, trying not to put any pressure on the wounds. Her ankle was badly swollen; Sam thought it to be sprained at least. Knowing Andy's luck, probably broken. Her face was tensed as she tried to hide her pain.

"You're not fine, McNally." Sergeant Best almost growled, stood forwards from the line of cops surrounding her. As soon as she'd entered the squadroom, arm locked around Sam's neck, leaning into him for support, the murmured gossip had begun regarding just what had happened. Of course, Luke didn't look all too pleased at Andy and Sam's closeness, not by a long shot. He looked positively nauseous at Sam's arm firmly round her waist, holding her up as she limped forwards, face creased in pain. "You look like you've been hit by a truck-"

"Actually, it was a six-foot-three, two-hundred pound cocaine dealer." Andy corrected him casually.

"Either way, you're going to the damn hospital." He shot back immediately, his expression suggesting there was little room for negotiation. Best never had been one for negotiation; whenever they were forced to work with SRU, the first task of the Response Unit was to get Boyko as far away from the scene as possible.

"I'm not. I don't need to. Couple of grazes, that's all!" she protested.

Best threw his hands up in an _I surrender _gesture. "Swarek, she's your rookie, talk some sense into her!"

"She doesn't speak sense." He replied with a sigh, before stepping forwards. "McNally, you are going to the hospital whether you like it or not. You can go willingly, or I can carry you, and put you in the boot of the car. You pick."

"Fine." She pouted like a child, holding her arms out. "You're gonna have to help me. I think I blew out my ankle."

Sam chuckled, pulling her up and looping his arm around her waist, taking her weight as she mumbled something unrepeatable under her breath. "Oliver, could you get the keys for me? They're on my desk. McNally, you put on weight?"

She glared at him. "Don't even bother." She neglected to bring up the predicament they were in last time he'd taken her weight, in his bedroom during the blackout. With Luke already stood glowering in the corner, she thought that to be unwise. Besides, Sam was just as liable to call her up on the fact that it was _she _who went to _him_, and trap her in a similar situation.

Definately not a wise idea.

Sam helped her forwards. "Don't worry, Callaghan." he called cheerfully over her shoulder. "I'll take care of her."

Andy winced. Things had been pretty hairy with Luke and Sam's already fragile professional relationship (Luke working Homicide, Sam's heart belonging in the considerably less rule-bound Guns and Gangs meant that there was a certain lack of respect for the other's working style to deal with) since Luke had discovered Sam's name in Andy's freezer (_putting him 'on ice'... what the hell had Traci been thinking? _Andy thought to herself in irritation. _Course Luke was going to see it! He always drinks ice!_) he's been particularly touchy about the whole issue, despite their reconciliation - which she knew was largely due to Sam saving her ass by lying, and telling him that it was he who tried it on with her, and she remained faithful. Luke told her, claiming her was sorry for doubting her.

Andy was not particularly impressed. She was a big girl, she could deal with it herself.

Besides, she felt better when he _had _doubted her. Currently, he was all rainbows and happily ever after.

She'd never been one for fairytales, as such.

"Thinkin' 'bout me, McNally?" Sam's voice pulled her out of her revirie.

She glanced around frantically, before realising they'd made their way outside to the carpark, where there was no-one around. She let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "No."

"No need to be embarrassed." Sam replied coversationally. "If I'd ever been any good at sharing, I wouldn't have played Cupid with you and Callaghan."

She glanced sideways at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, twisting to see Oliver jogging towards them. "Never mind, McNally. Don't over think it."

"Here!" Oliver called, remotely unlocking Sam's truck, and opeing the passenger door.

Sam eased Andy forwards, sliding her gently into the seat, shutting the door with a bang, before turning back to Oliver. "You coming?"

Oliver glanced between the indifferent looking TO and his rookie several times, before shaking his head. "Uh, no... I gotta - uh, I have things..." he wandered absently towards the building, before turning back. "I hope she's okay. Not broken her ankle, or anything. Oh, and don't... y'know..."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what 'y'know' meant. And since it wasn't much of a possibility, he'd prefer not to think about it in any capacity which made him want to remove any item of McNally's clothing. With a sigh, he got into his truck, starting the engine. "McNally. You gonna play nice with the doctors?"

"Probably not." she replied through gritted teeth.

He caught her face with his fingertips, tilting it to face him. "McNally..."

She swallowed quickly, subconciously licking her lower lip, tounge darting between them in one fast movement. She was acutely aware of the pain in her body evapourating for a moment, her heartrate jackrabbiting wildly as his fingertips grazed softly over her cheek, his eyes filled with concern. _McNally... _Even her name sounded attractive coming from him as he tried to appeal to her better nature.

The nature that was unfortunately intoxicated by the raspy voice and dimples that as a combination should be illeagal.

He smiled at her, eyes creasing at the corners as she nodded sullenly. "Thank you, Andy."

"Hmph." she replied, wishing that folding her arms didn't feel like she was driving a hundred knives into her side. it would have completed the full effect of her sulking.

The drive was mainly silent, other than Sam's occaisional cussing under his breath as cars drove recklessly. But as they pulled into the hospital, he turned to face his rookie. "Andy... I'm sorry. I should've had your back. You shouldn't have had to tackle him on your own."

She chuckled slightly. "Sort of my job, Sam. Don't worry about it. Just think of the fun that Best's going to have..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked pained. "Serve, protect... and don't do a 'McNally'."


End file.
